


Основной инстинкт

by KageTsuki_Team



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 14:47:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16662851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KageTsuki_Team/pseuds/KageTsuki_Team
Summary: Жизнь становится куда сложнее, когда "стать одним целым" - не романтическое обещание, а угроза





	Основной инстинкт

**Author's Note:**

> Морские черти-ау, неприятные физиологические подробности
> 
> хэнгэёкаи - животные оборотни; карасу тенгу - монстр-ворон, Гаруда - получеловек-полуорел, некомата - демоническая кошка, тануки - оборотень-енот; подробнее о размножении морских чертей [здесь](https://masterok.livejournal.com/2249295.html)

С наступлением весны жизнь хэнгэёкаев становилась невыносимой. В Сендае в основном гнездились потомки карасу тенгу и Гаруды, и иллюзия хрупкого спокойствия хоть и на честном слове, но держалась. А вот в столице, облюбованной бакенеко и тануки, поговаривали, творилось полное безобразие. Вообще-то, люди тоже не отставали, предаваясь бесполезному любовному томлению, но они хотя бы не выделяли феромоны.

Кагеяма смотрел на все это безобразие косо, а на него, в свою очередь, смотрели с сочувствием. Все знали, как размножаются морские черти. Его эти взгляды раздражали, у него-то все было под контролем. А даже если и не было, Цукишима не позволил бы ему дать слабину. Весь остальной год у них все было хорошо, но весна все портила — весной не получалось, как обычно, обходиться без трансформации.

Морские черти на суше феромоны не выделяли, но находиться вместе в горячих источниках или в общих душевых после тренировок, как сегодня, было невыносимо.

Стоило только добраться до его комнаты и остаться наедине, как они с облегчением избавились от одежды, сбрасывая её словно вторую кожу. Кагеяма через голову снял футболку, спустил штаны вместе с бельем и с удовольствием потянулся, дугой выгибая спину. В тишине комнаты глухой неприятный звук рвущейся ткани, всегда сопровождавший трансформацию, был слышен особенно отчетливо. Позвонки, от шеи и до самой поясницы, резко вытянулись, острым гребнем вспарывая тонкую кожу. У самых ягодиц они были длиннее, чем на спине, и в воде иногда обрастали кожистым плавником.

Его прошило ознобом до самых костей, а сразу после этого бросило в жар. Телу нужно было время, чтобы приспособиться, но Кагеяме нравились эти ощущения. Это была добрая боль.

Рот наполнился солоноватым привкусом крови, которую он рефлекторно сглотнул. Кагеяма старался контролировать зубы и не позволять им заостряться. Они не были обязательной частью трансформации, и до прошлой весны он и не догадывался, что мог менять их на суше, но в присутствии Цукишимы контролировать это не получалось. Челюсть слегка расходилась, а зубы превращались в длинные острые иглы раньше, чем он успевал это заметить.

Цукишима за его трансформацией наблюдать не стал. Он плотно закрыл шторы, проверил замок на двери и погасил свет. Аккуратно сложил одежду на стул (вещи Кагеямы были бесформенной кучей свалены на полу), снял очки, пригладил влажные после душа волосы и только тогда позволил себе расслабиться. Он наклонился, касаясь подбородком груди и обнажая длинную бледную шею. Кагеяма жадно наблюдал, как медленно, по миллиметру, словно папиросная бумага, расходилась его кожа: сначала показался короткий изогнутый шип у самого основания шеи, а следом все остальные, такие же короткие и почти не выделяющиеся, но острые.

У Цукишимы не было плавника, гребень был мелким и низким и к тому же не доходил даже до середины спины, зато первый позвонок мерцал в темноте слабым зеленым светом. Это было своего рода аномалией, потому что обычно самцы не имели удочек. Кагеяма списывал все на то, что Цукишима был полукровкой с матерью-хэнгэёкаем и отцом-человеком. У самого Кагеямы отца не было, и он воспринимал это как должное. Он знал об особенностях их вида, об извращенных и жестоких законах природы, хотя до сих пор не мог понять, как это работало. Он так же знал, что сам процесс был мерзким и жутким, и именно поэтому они вырождались и оставались, в конце концов, единственными хэнгэёкаями, которых люди до сих пор не принимали до конца. И их можно было понять. Тема секса и размножения вызывала у него тошноту, и он твёрдо пообещал себе никогда не связываться с другими морскими чертями.

До встречи с Цукишимой у него отлично это получалось, но в их случае все было просто и правильно: рациональное зерно вытесняло древние кошмары. Они оба были самцами, и слиться не смогли бы просто физически. Сложная химия и простые инстинкты так не работали, а его влечение к Цукишиме имело совсем другую природу. В этом он убеждал себя, пока однажды они не начали срастаться. Границы аномалии, как оказалось, удочкой не ограничивались.

Он быстро облизнул пересохшие губы и сделал неуклюжий шаг навстречу, но Цукишима выставил руку и уперся раскрытой ладонью ему в грудь.

― Зубы, ― предупреждающе сказал он, поморщившись, и Кагеяма сделал над собой усилие.  
― Сойдет? ― на всякий случай уточнил он, хотя тело уже подрагивало от нетерпения.

Цукишима молча кивнул и, ссутулившись, подошел ближе. На тонких костяных гребнях подсыхала кровь, и Кагеяма снова облизнулся, поводя носом по воздуху. Они застыли, прижавшись друг к другу и принюхиваясь. Кагеяма скользнул руками по плечам Цукишимы, уложил их на его бока, наслаждаясь тонкостью и нежностью кожи. У него самого она была такой же. Легко повреждалась, но быстро регенерировала. Сбившееся до этого дыхание Цукишимы выровнялось, он расслабился и уложил голову Кагеяме на плечо. Морские черти были едва ли не самыми нелюдимыми среди всех хэнгэёкаев, но остро нуждались в контакте с сородичами. Пусть для самцов это и означало чаще всего слияние.

Кагеяма настойчиво подтолкнул Цукишиму к кровати. Тот пихнул его локтем под ребра, но послушно двигался вперед, пока не осел на нее, ударяясь затылком о стену.

― Поосторожнее! ― рассерженно прошипел Цукишима и мстительно лягнул его в лодыжку.  
― Прости, ― буркнул Кагеяма и добавил уже тише: ― за то, что ты такой неуклюжий.

Он опустился на колени у ног Цукишимы. Примерил на глаз, что для задуманного ему придется вернуться на середину комнаты. Забрался на кровать и знаками указал, куда повернуться. Эта неловкая возня длилась до тех пор, пока Цукишима не улегся головой на подушку, а Кагеяма не устроился на противоположной стороне кровати. Гребни были существенным минусом трансформации, и принять комфортное положение с ними было почти невозможно. Даже обострившиеся ощущения не компенсировали всех неудобств.

― Мы будто на утренней растяжке, ― начал было Цукишима язвительно и ахнул.

Кагеяма пощекотал его стопу, поймал её и широко лизнул — от пятки до кончиков пальцев. Удовольствие горячей спиралью свернулось внизу живота. Стопы у Цукишимы были длинными и узкими, просто невероятными, с восхитительными пальцами, они так и просились в руку.

― Ты чего творишь? ― перешел на сконфуженный шепот Цукишима, стараясь освободиться.  
― Что хочу, ― невозмутимо ответил Кагеяма и тут же добавил, слегка смутившись, ― если тебе нравится…

Он оставил красноватый след на своде стопы, припечатав его крепким поцелуем, слегка прикусил тыльную сторону, стараясь контролировать зубы, и обхватил губами большой палец, вбирая в рот и мягко посасывая. Цукишима сдавленно вздохнул и отвернулся, пряча лицо. Взгляду открылся вспыхнувший ярче зеленый огонек на позвонке-удочке. Кагеяма свободной рукой прошелся по длинной твердой голени, сжал чуть согнутое угловатое колено и остановился на внутренней стороне бедра, все еще продолжая языком оглаживать пальцы и нежную кожу между ними. Член Цукишимы стоял, прижавшись к животу, а его собственный пульсировал, требуя внимания. Тогда он снова спустил руку на колено и потянул на себя. Цукишима сполз ниже, оставляя на простыни зацепки от острых позвонков. Кагеяма забросил его согнутую в колене ногу к себе на плечо и прошелся цепочкой коротких мокрых поцелуев по внутренней стороне бедра. Крепко огладил вторую ногу и склонился над лицом Цукишимы.

― Даже не думай, ― предупреждающе сказал тот, ― ты только что этим ртом вылизывал мои ноги.  
― Я еще не закончил с этим, ― ухмыльнулся Кагеяма и попытался накрыть губы Цукишимы своими, но тот упрямо отвернулся.

Тогда Кагеяма решил пойти окольным путем. Он поднес к лицу свою ладонь, сплюнул на нее, не разрывая зрительного контакта, и обхватил член Цукишимы. Тот вздрогнул и замер, а Кагеяма на пробу двинул рукой, подбирая темп. Начав с медленных плавных движений, он поудобнее ухватил Цукишиму под колено и провел языком по внутренней стороне бедра. Кожа там была такой нежной, что он не успел себя остановить. Зубы снова заострились, с трудом помещаясь во рту, а Цукишима вскрикнул, выгибаясь и упираясь затылком в кровать, но его член в руках Кагеямы дернулся и запульсировал. Игнорировать собственное возбуждение уже не получалось, поэтому он, не найдя более удобного положения, в последний раз прикусил и зализал теплую кожу на бедре и под коленом, и навалился на Цукишиму, обхватывая оба их члена в кулак и переходя на быстрый рваный темп.

Ощущения, возведенные в квадрат трансформацией, обострились, Цукишима толкался ему в кулак, а на языке все еще оставался привкус его крови, поэтому Кагеяма не сразу заметил неладное. Их кожа от тесного соприкосновения и трения начала срастаться. Обычно они такого не допускали, но сейчас до этого никому уже не было дела. Цукишима со свистом вдохнул сквозь сжатые зубы, крупно вздрогнул и уткнулся лбом в его плечо. В ладони, зажатой между их животами, стало влажно, и Кагеяма кончил следом.

Ощущение защищенности и принадлежности накрыло его плотным слоем морской воды, он даже почувствовал вкус соли на губах. Веки потяжелели. Больше всего ему хотелось уснуть и никогда не просыпаться, провести так всю оставшуюся жизнь и стать единым целым. Кагеяма прекрасно понимал, что это значит и был уверен, что Цукишима сейчас боролся с похожим чувством. Для их вида это основной инстинкт.

Кожа на их плечах, груди и бедрах слилась в один слой. Малодушно хотелось оставить все как есть и посмотреть, что будет, но они, не сговариваясь и синхронно поморщившись, начали медленно и осторожно отстраняться. Звук, с которым преодолевалось первичное натяжение, резал слух. Тонкая свежая кожа повисла лоскутами, кое-где её приходилось рвать. Больно не было, но и приятного мало.

Они собрали остатки кожи и, не глядя, выбросили в корзину. Кагеяма достал из рюкзака бутылку «Покари», сделал два больших глотка и наклонился к потянувшемуся за очками Цукишиме.

― Что? ― отшатнулся тот устало.

Но Кагеяма только быстро клюнул его в щеку, а потом в губы.

― Ты же не хотел, пока я не вымою рот, ― пояснил он.

Цукишима красноречиво промолчал и забрал у него бутылку.

Кагеяма разглядывал слабое зеленоватое свечение его удочки и с трудом подавил поднимающийся вновь жадный интерес. Сейчас им нужно было поесть и восстановить силы, чтобы нормально регенерировать. С трансформацией все ощущалось острее, но Кагеяма предпочел бы, чтобы она исчезла навсегда. А пока ему оставалось только ждать, когда закончится весна.

С каждым разом сопротивляться желанию слиться в единое целое становилось все сложнее, и он боялся, что однажды основной инстинкт станет в нем сильнее выдержки.


End file.
